Aftermath
by Juriya
Summary: Draco x Hermione: As much as Granger tried to deny it, there had been something there. It had always been there. And the aftermath it left made up the rest of his life.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter. Some dialogue and all the characters used in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Draco Malfoy could vividly remember the first time he'd ever laid his eyes upon Hermione Granger. It was only after when he found out she was a Mudblood that his analysis soured. Though he could still remember seeing her, Draco could not recall when or how he decided to deal with Granger. She was, after all, the very first Mudblood he'd ever seen in his life.

Having met the girl in first year, before she'd befriended Potter and Weasley, Draco had been constantly frustrated by her obvious intelligence and superior skills in magic as they went against everything he understood. His father had blamed Draco for lack of trying and persistently told him to work harder. It was no use; no matter how hard he studied, he simply could not beat her. It wasn't right. A Mudblood simply shouldn't have the ability to beat a Pureblood in magical skill and knowledge! Needless to say, he was at a loss as to how to deal with this bizarre scenario. He consoled himself with the belief that Granger was some kind of freak; a one-in-a-million mutation. After a month of school with her, Draco, uneasy though he was, devised a simple three point argument which supported his belief that as a Mudblood, Granger was not worth acknowledging.

The first point stated that Granger, because of her status as a Mudblood would be unable to make any friends. Because she was an annoying know-it-all, she was simply unlikeable. As long as nobody else liked her, there was hardly any reason to be bothered that she was intelligent.

The second point was that as a Mudblood, Granger would always be a meek little mouse afraid of conflict; she would never make the first move or endorse conflict of any sort. She would simply go along with others like a useless sheep.

The third and final point was that because of her Mudblood heritage, Granger would be forever ugly with her buck teeth and wild, out of control hair that resembled a bush. As an eleven year old boy, Draco had put much stock in this point.

These three points kept his beliefs intact and allowed him to continue on with his life, eventually making life hell for Potty and Weasel. Thus far, they had never been contested and Draco was certain it was these three points which would dictate his relationship with Granger for the rest of his life.

Things had changed once it had become clear that Granger was joining Potter and Weasley as a friend. Draco was not certain _why _the duo had accepted her when he'd been under the impression she annoyed everyone including them but suddenly the duo become a trio. Draco's first point, which he had long forgotten along with the rest of his childish three point argument, was the first to be proven wrong.

He unofficially decided that he would ignore Granger and simply pretend as though she wasn't there. Although Draco would rather die than admit it, he felt another reason he couldn't properly attack her was that she was a _girl_. He had been taught to respect girls and not to upset them. Try as he might, Granger was not simply a Mudblood but a _female_ Mudblood. He'd felt awkward; especially as an eleven year old boy who usually didn't associate with girls save for his mother. Ignoring her was simple as he could easily lock away the female aspect of Hermione Granger in his mind and she would remain Granger_, _the jumped up little Mudblood forever.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: My first Draco x Hermione story. I've actually already written the majority of this story but I'm still in the process of putting it all together. I figured I might as well post the prologue and let it sit here for awhile. This story will span the entire book series and possibly the seventh year at Hogwarts. I'll let _you_ decide whether or not you feel this story is canon or non-canon. I'll also let _you_ decide whether the characters are in-character or not. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chamber of Secrets

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter. Some dialogue and all the characters used in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

It was during second year, that Draco's plan of ignoring Granger was truly tested. His plan on the whole had so far been a success but it wasn't really a realistic notion to say the least.

The very first time Granger had spoken to him had been during second year in front of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams. Draco could still recall his embarrassment and humiliation.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Granger sharply. "_They _got in on pure talent."

Those fucking _words_ had, shockingly enough, hurt some locked away part of him. Try as he might, he couldn't forget his feelings of fury and mingled embarrassment. He had also experienced some level of disappointment that hadn't really registered at the time. The fury and embarrassment, at the very least, he could understand wholeheartedly; that a Mudblood dare to speak to him as though she was his equal (not to mention in front of his teammates) was certainly something to be upset about. But the disappointment he'd felt had been inexplicable. It wasn't until several years later that Draco was able to look back and understand that a part of him had wanted to be admired by Granger; the part of him that had been the little boy who first saw her as a kindred spirit before finding out she was a Mudblood had privately wished that their first proper conversation had taken place somewhere else without people around. But no, his first conversation with the girl had to happen in front of the Quidditch teams. Her eyes had looked at him with nothing but spite and revulsion. And of course Granger didn't think anything positive of him; why should she? In fact, that she was able to have looked at him with such hatred proved that Granger at least, understood their simple relationship better than he did. On further reflection, this was how it was meant to be. His feelings of disappointment aside, Granger was a Mudblood and a crucial part of Potter's trio. He was a Malfoy, a pureblood and supporter of the Dark Lord. They never really had a chance for anything more from the beginning. Perhaps things had happened exactly as they should have.

Maybe, for the briefest of seconds, he thought about ignoring her words and saying nothing in response but his pride as a Slytherin and a Malfoy was at stake and he found that he could not hold back. A twelve year old boy only had so much patience, if the stupid girl wanted to challenge him, she would pay the price.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat. Draco felt a strange rush of emotion as he watched her face carefully. Granger seemed confused but a part of her understood he'd said something offensive. Draco realized he was the first person to have called Granger a Mudblood; the first to introduce her to true ways of the wizarding world. A part of him, no doubt the still young and childish part, felt a little bad at the look of hurt on her face, she was after all, a _girl_. Mother had always said girls were sensitive and it wasn't nice to be rude to them but then again, her and father had always encouraged the use of the word Mudblood. Draco began to laugh as Weasley retaliated on behalf of Granger and was hit with his own spell. Soon Draco was on the ground laughing and from the corner of his eye he watched Granger and Potter lead Weasel away.

It had been their very first conversation and he'd called her a Mudblood.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger disliked Draco Malfoy.<p>

During her first year, she couldn't really recall a time he'd said or done anything to her personally. In fact, her first year at Hogwarts had been the most memorable year of her life and becoming friends with Harry and Ron had played a huge part in that. Before becoming friends with the pair, she had watched the antagonism grow between Malfoy, Harry, and Ron. She'd decided she disliked the lot of them. Harry aside, Ron and Malfoy had both given her bad impressions.

Harry alone had seemed intriguing as a friend. He was quiet, sensitive, and incredibly modest. Hermione found herself highly interested in him and would certainly have loved to talk at length about his accomplishments regarding the defeat of You-Know-Who but alas, he seemed to have taken to Ron as a friend.

Ron had seemed ignorant, rude, and blundering. As a child, Hermione had found herself highly critical of these aspects and had been a bit short—well, maybe a little more than a bit—with Ron for his...habits for lack of a better word. In time, after becoming friends, she began to see the more beautiful aspects of his personality and Hermione was grateful he'd given her a second chance and forgiven her earlier judgement.

But Malfoy had done nothing to remedy her initial judgement. Malfoy had seemed arrogant and conceited. The first time she'd really seen him had been during the first flying lesson with Madam Hooch. His picking on Neville and taunting of Harry and proven to her that he was nothing more than common bully. It only went downhill from there; in second year, he called her a Mudblood. A term Hermione had been hurt to learn that meant her blood, because of its lack of wizarding stock, was dirty and inferior to those of others like Malfoy who were pure-blooded.

It was probably then, seeing him watch her in triumph after calling her that word, Hermione decided she truly disliked Malfoy. However, though she refused to acknowledge it, a part of her hoped that for his own sake, he'd grow up someday and that she'd be able to make peace with him, just like she had with Ron.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: Surprised I updated? Me too! I promise the chapter lengths won't be this short from here on out. I wanted to briefly cover the first two books as I felt their introduction was very important but the focus of my story takes place when their older (rating is M after all).

IMPORTANT: I appreciate the numerous alerts and favourites I've gotten on this story but honestly I'd rather speak to you and hear from you; review please and THEN favourite my story if you think it's a keeper (I'm surprised anyone can make a judgement this early to begin with). I do accept flames and anonymous posts so by all means let me know what you honestly think. Thank you so much to my reviewers who left questions or words of encouragement:

**Lingo10**: Thank you! The points from the prologue have a bit to do with the story but eventually they sort of fade out in terms of importance.

**Dracoluver22**: Thank you! :)


	3. Prisoner of Azkaban, part I

_Disclaimer:_I don't own Harry Potter. Some dialogue and all the characters used in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two, Part I<em>

Time never seemed to slow or stand completely still at Hogwarts. Minutes never seemed to stretch into hours when classes were tedious. In fact, two years seemed to have gone by incredibly fast. At least, that's how it felt to Hermione. Her third year was not beginning as she had expected but by now she had grown accustomed to her expectations being discarded while at Hogwarts.

Harry was being pursued by a mass murder.

"Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble..." As soon as she said the words, Harry retorted hotly but while Hermione agreed with his retort that trouble _did_ seem to thrust itself upon him, she also privately believed that Harry was more reckless than he believed himself to be. It was horrifying to imagine, but Hermione could envision a scenario where Harry would rush after Black if a friend were in danger. The leverage Black could gain by coming to Hogwarts was formidable. Even Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle showing up to harass them did not disturb Hermione from her thoughts. It wasn't until the train slowed much earlier than normal that Hermione was roused from her worry only to plunge back into when the lights began to flicker...

* * *

><p>"You <em>fainted<em>, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

Draco elbowed past Granger to block Potter's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. He spared no glance for the Mudblood even as she stumbled on the step where he'd pushed past her. The Weasel grabbed her arm to stabilize her and shot him a look of contempt.

"Just ignore him, Harry," replied Granger, once she was balanced. Draco shot her a dark look. As if he needed Granger butting into his affairs and nosing her way into his conservations. He was in half a mind to retort but the presence of authority made him quell his voice and so he climbed up the rest of the steps and left the trio standing there.

* * *

><p>Hermione beamed at Professor McGonagall before leaving her office.<p>

It was hard to believe that mere moments ago she had been highly irritated by Malfoy for shoving her and harassing Harry for passing out from the Dementors. She smiled at Harry and he returned her smile, completely taken aback by her sudden glowing mood. Professor McGonagall followed behind shortly out of the office. Hermione was beyond happy; she had done it. She'd actually managed to take every class she'd wanted to take this year—'every' meaning all of them. Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Divination, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. Of course these were taken in addition to her required courses as well; Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy. Although many, like Ron already had, would have balked at the sheer number of courses, Hermione was eager to begin challenging herself and learning as much about the magical world as she could.

A small part of her could also acknowledge that maybe she may have decided to do it to prove that a Muggle born witch was every bit as intelligent and capable as any other. Malfoy's words had faded from her mind over the summer but Hermione was still determined to begin proving herself but for her own sake, not _his._

The cool metal of the Time-turner was a reminder that in the end, it was the choices you make that dictate your future and who you are; not your history and lineage.

* * *

><p>The first day of classes saw Draco sitting near the back of his morning classroom. His classmates were filling in slowly having just eaten breakfast. Arithmancy had certainly not been his first choice as one of his electives this year but Father had insisted. Draco watched sulkily as a horde of Ravenclaws made their way in talking animatedly with one another. Of course, Crabbe and Goyle were unable to take this course. Their marks had been dreadful and it would be foolish for them to take this course when they would surely flunk out halfway through anyways. Better to save their dignity rather than lose it in front of the other houses.<p>

Regardless, Draco was by no means alone in the class. Sitting beside him was the only other Slytherin registered in the class, Theodore Nott. Nott was a quiet boy but seemed to be very insightful and shrewd. He had no patience for stupidity and one look from him silenced even the most talkative of people. Indeed, Pansy had faltered more than once midsentence after Nott glared at her. Draco wasn't exactly on friendly terms with Nott but he didn't mind the Slytherin's company. Especially in circumstances such as this, he was grateful he wasn't the only Slytherin. The seats filled up quickly and Draco was hardly surprised to see that it was a smaller class than most. There was still a table for two in front of him and Nott but it seemed as though the entire class had arrived. A stout woman made her way to the front of the room. She had grey streaked hair and beady eyes. As she reached the front, she shuffled some papers noisily and the class began to quiet. Immediately after silence had been achieved, the door burst open and Hermione Granger stood gasping in the doorway. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor!" said Granger, still gasping for breath. Her cheeks were pink though Draco wasn't certain if it was from her rushing here or from embarrassment. He briefly thought about what could have made the Mudblood late for class before brushing it aside in favour of judging the Professor's reaction. The witch did not smile indulgently nor did she frown, she simply nodded in understanding.

"Please find a seat, Miss Granger." Draco frowned a little, wondering how the Professor knew Granger's name then scoffed. Of course, Hermione Granger would be well known. She was the famous Harry Potter's friend. Granger glanced at him then and Draco started in surprise as he realized she had no choice but to sit at the desk in front of him and Nott. Hesitantly, Granger slid herself into the seat closer to Nott before putting her bag on the chair beside her. Draco smirked as he considered the possible ways to harass Granger; she was, for once, without Potty and Weasel.

The professor introduced herself as Professor Vector and began the lesson. Draco rested his head against his arm as he watched Granger diligently take notes. If not for the stiffness of her back, he would've bet she'd forgotten she was sitting in front of two Slytherins. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Nott too was taking notes. Sighing, Draco pulled out a quill and began to write...

* * *

><p>"Excellent. Now, for the last twenty minutes I'd like you to pair up and come up with ten professions where Arithmancy is a necessary course to take." Professor Vector cast a glance at Hermione who understood immediately that she was the odd person out in the class without a desk-mate. "Miss Granger, you may work in a group of three with the two gentlemen behind you."<p>

Hermione clenched her quill before turning and glancing at Malfoy who smirked back. Nott remained expressionless. Swallowing, Hermione turned back to Professor Vector.

"Professor, I'm sure I can do the work on my own," she offered quietly. Professor Vector shook her head, not unkindly. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I'd rather this be done in groups. Please assist your two partners."

* * *

><p>With visible reluctance, Granger nodded stiffly before turning in her seat to face Nott. She seemed to want to avoid speaking to Draco who openly laughed at her predicament. She shot him a glare before turning back to Nott with a roll of parchment and a quill.<p>

"I—um, I'm Hermione Granger," she said hesitantly, "what's your name?" Nott merely looked at her blankly, not replying. After it seemed clear that he wasn't going to reply, Granger coloured in embarrassment before continuing on awkwardly.

"Um, right. Well, I can write the ideas down if—if, you'd like me to?" she asked, uncomfortably. Draco watched, internally gleeful, as Nott continued to stare at Granger as though she were crazy. Unlike Pansy however, it seemed as though Granger couldn't shut up under his scrutiny. Granger sighed before writing down her name on the parchment and a few points on her own. The silence stretched and Draco decided it was time to intervene.

"Hey, Granger. You haven't asked me my name," he said, snidely. Granger stopped writing and looked up to shoot him an unfathomable look before playing along.

"Alright, fine. What's your name?" she asked in strained politeness. Her attempt to make peace with him was frankly disgusting and Draco decided it was time to put her in her place.

"As if I'd tell a filthy little Mudblood," he whispered viciously. Granger recoiled as though struck before puffing up indignantly. Draco smirked.

"Malfoy, I suggest you—"

"The profession of a healer requires extensive knowledge of Arithmancy."

Draco turned in his seat and stared at Nott in amazement. From the corner of his eye, he could see Granger doing the same before snapping out it and smiling gratefully.

"Oh—okay, hang on, let me write that one down!" Granger fumbled with her ink before dipping her quill and scribbling down the words exactly as spoken. She looked up to smile at Nott again but he spoke then. It was more than Draco could ever recall hearing him speak.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm only doing this for the marks. Malfoy is absolutely right about you, Mudblood. You aren't worthy of knowing the names of wizards." There was no heat in Nott's words; they weren't passionate in any way, instead they were cold and calculated. Malfoy quickly glanced at Granger to see how she had taken the words but if anything she seemed strengthened and the evidence was clear from her sudden haughtiness and the coolness of her reply.

"I assure you, there's nothing I'm misunderstanding here. I merely asked for your name to be polite, Theodore Nott. Don't presume to understand me." And with that, Granger continued to write the rest of their names in full on the parchment. Draco wasn't sure what shocked him more; Granger's manner or speaking or the fact that she knew who Nott was. He was a little annoyed to admit that he was impressed with Granger but even so, he was far from volunteering any ideas and getting chummy with her. He glanced to his left and saw to his incredulity that Nott was smirking slightly. It had probably been the first time Nott had ever been spoken back to. Feeling a little left out and uncertain as to why, Draco rolled his eyes before stiffly offering another point out loud. Granger did not look up from the parchment but nodded very slightly as she wrote the point down. Nott, back to his expressionless face, added another point, and Granger, not to be outdone, wrote another immediately after. After ten professions were listed, Granger stood up and walked to the front of the room to hand in the parchment. Without looking at either of them, she glanced at her watch while walking back, grabbed her bag, and immediately began walking towards the doors. Draco watched in amusement as Granger practically ran out of the room the second the bell rang which was exactly when she'd touched the doorknob.

* * *

><p>Embarrassed, humiliated, hurt. None of them began to describe Hermione's feelings as she raced out of her first Arithmancy class. As she rushed into a hidden, empty alcove away from prying eyes, Hermione quickly reached down her shirt and pulled on the golden chain hanging from her neck. A tiny hourglass popped out and she turned the hourglass once. Exactly one hour back. Hermione watched in interest as the light from the windows became dimmer once again as early morning classes time approached. As time began to steady, Hermione hid just outside the Great Hall to take her place with Ron and Harry as they left. Hermione watched in amusement as her other self in the current time quietly snuck away from Ron and Harry to attend Muggle Studies. As soon as the other Hermione was out of sight, Hermione grinned and bounded forward to Harry and Ron who did not notice that Hermione had disappeared and reappeared. As Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry, she walked with them to Divination and reflected on how accurate Ron's statement had been: <em>How're<em> y_ou supposed to be in three classes at once?_ Hermione smiled broadly before her mind caught up to her; her smile faded as she recalled Malfoy during Arithmancy. It was _such_ a good class too. Only Malfoy could spoil things as thoroughly as he did. Hermione wondered if Theodore Nott was a friend of Malfoy's. He had seemed quiet and studious and Hermione had been hoping he might be different from all the Slytherins but she was disappointed to find that she'd been wrong.

Tired from searching for the Divination classroom, as Hermione climbed up the ladder to the attic-like room, she realized immediately it had been a mistake to take Divination. She had never been one for fortune-telling and destiny and she highly doubted a professor like Trelawney would change that. Aside from the occasional sarcastic remark, Hermione found herself thinking back to her Arithmancy class. Out of the three classes so far, it had most definitely been her favourite. The class itself had been highly interesting. _This _class on the other hand was going nowhere fast. Hermione frowned as Professor Trelawney announced the Grim in Harry's teacup. It was almost as though Trelawney was acting all this out on purpose. Surely teachers didn't need to _prove _they could do their jobs, did they? With a huff of annoyance, Hermione packed her bag. One more class then they would have their first Care of Magical Creatures class. It was the other class Hermione had been most excited and anxious for. Hagrid as the professor was certainly an interesting twist. She had no doubt of Hagrid's knowledge of animals; it was his idea of "interesting creatures" that had her worried.

* * *

><p>"That's it — make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—"<p>

"How?" said Draco Malfoy. Draco stood with Crabbe and Goyle on either side. They were just outside Hagrid's hut with the Gryffindors for their very first Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. He sneered as he looked around and noticed all of his housemates and every Gryffindor present had also tied or clamped their books shut.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke _'em," said Hagrid, clearly stunned like the buffoon that he was. "Look ..."

He took Granger's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but he ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have _stroked _them! Why didn't we all guess!"

"I ... I thought they were funny," said Hagrid uncertainly to Granger. Granger immediately offered the oaf a smile of encouragement as she took back her book. This was too much.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Draco, who for some reason it enraged to see Granger trying to comfort the oaf for messing up. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

Potter immediately retorted but Draco merely scowled and did not bother replying. Here was the golden trio at their finest; Potter, Granger, and the Weasel, all blindly coming to the defence of the oaf trying to teach. He felt his blood boil at the absurdity of it all; that oaf trying to _teach_. Trying to teach _him_. He was perhaps most enraged to see Granger trying to make this farce of a lesson a success; _she_, at the very least, had some brains and knew firsthand that Hagrid teaching was a mistake yet she still tried to make this work. Wasn't this proof right here that Mudbloods simply couldn't understand what it meant to have pride in one's teachers for being properly educated wizards?

Then again, it wasn't only Mudbloods who rushed to the aide of the witless. Draco sneered as Potter volunteered himself to help the oaf with the hippogriff. He fervently hoped Potter would, at the very least, make a fool of himself by getting injured.

As Draco was rushed up to the Hospital Wing half an hour later with an injury from said hippogriff, he promised retribution to all those around him.

* * *

><p>Steady. Nearly there, Hermione. Just a little further until you reach your bed.<p>

Almost a full week had gone by since the first day of classes. Hermione found herself walking sluggishly back to her bed. With a floor still separating her from her common room, Hermione picked up her pace as herself grow horribly hot and felt her palms begin to sweat profusely. Her neck was already uncomfortably warm and suddenly her clothing and hair had become impossible heavy and bulky. As another painful spasm wrought its way through her abdomen, Hermione bit her lip to avoid shrieking in pain. Thankfully, most students had already gone to class and there were only a few stragglers here and there to shoot her curious looks.

Not for the first time in her life, Hermione wished she had a girl friend.

Ron and Harry were irreplaceable and certainly the best friends anybody could ask for and Ginny was always a comfort; like a little sister in many ways. However, at a moment like this, when her mother wasn't around, Hermione desperately wished she had a girl who would not only accompany her but also understand exactly what she was going through. Her monthlies had started for the first time yesterday and while they in themselves had not been bad, the second day had brought with it much more pain than she had anticipated.

Hermione stopped in the hallway and doubled over clutching at a windowsill while trying to hide her pained expression from any on-looking eyes. Surely it wasn't supposed to hurt _this _much? After a desperate glance around revealing no one in the corridor, Hermione leaned against the wall by the window and tried to breathe through her nose. She thought back to the abrupt way she'd been forced to leave in the middle of her Potions class when her cramps had begun.

"_P-Professor Snape? May I please be excused? I feel ill." She had blurted out, her hand in the air, unacknowledged still after ten minutes of frantic waving._

_Professor Snape sneered. "Well, Miss Granger, seeing as you have little regard for rules such as raising your hand before speaking, I doubt leaving in the middle of my class will greatly bother you." Thinking he'd given her permission, Hermione made to stand but Snape wasn't finished. "If you should leave without completing your work, it will be zero. As of now, only Mr. Malfoy has completed today's assignment."_

_Feeling frustrated, Hermione quickly ladled her finished-before-Malfoy's potion into a vial and stoppered it before walking over to Snape and handing it to him. Looking most displeased, Snape took it before clearing Hermione's work station. He eyed her briefly before turning away._

"_You may leave today, Miss Granger. See that this does not happen again or there shall be... consequences." Hermione nodded quickly before snatching up her bag and leaving as quickly as she could manage. As she passed by Neville, she whispered a word of good luck. She rushed out without anyone noticing. Everyone was far too occupied with finishing their potions and cleaning up._

Which brought her here; nearly at her dormitory but entirely too tired and pained from having climbed stairs all the way from the dungeons. The heat was now burning and Hermione feverishly yanked off her robe over her head. Her shaking fingers unknotted her tie and she tossed it onto her discarded robes. Still feeling inexplicably constrained, she undid the first button on her shirt and ran her hand over the back of her neck, expecting it to come away sweaty. Oddly, her hand came up dry and she realized she was not sweating at all; the heat was all internal. Puzzled momentarily over this discovery, Hermione felt herself sway and immediately sank to the floor before putting her head between her knees taking gasping breaths. All the while, pain seemed to be ebbing in and out like intense waves through her body. Just a quick break; a few minutes then she'd head for the dormitories and lie down. Maybe even run some cold water over her face. Just a few minutes of rest.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the corridor and Hermione groaned as the footsteps came to a half in her vicinity. She lifted up her head only to meet cold, silvery eyes. Draco Malfoy was standing at the other end of the corridor.

* * *

><p>The day had been borderline unbearable, one could only take so much of missing class and doing nothing, and Draco found himself immensely grateful that after lunch he had double Charms—Charms was hardly taxing but it was still enough to keep busy. Potions was far more interesting than usual as he had managed to finish the potion ahead of everyone else—even Granger!—despite arriving late. Perhaps Weasley and Potter helping him with his ingredients had cut back his preparation time.<p>

He had already handed in his potion when he noticed Granger asking Professor Snape if she could leave. As strange as the request was, coming from know-it-all Granger, the stranger thing was the tone in which she had asked. Granger seemed different; she was extremely pale and her voice seemed hoarse like she was on edge or in pain. Draco couldn't recall a time he'd ever seen her so weak. Snape miraculously let Granger go but what made the day even more bizarre was what happened next:

"Mr Malfoy, a word, if you please." Draco made his way to Professor Snape at his desk. Most of the class disregarded this in favour of their incomplete potions.

"Yes sir?"

"I would like you to take your belongings and go after Miss Granger; make sure she is taken to the Hospital Wing." Draco recalled how pale Granger had looked as she'd left. It probably _was _a good idea to make sure she hadn't died somewhere along the way but Draco hesitated.

"Er—perhaps it might be wiser to send a Gryffindor, Professor?" Draco said hopefully. As curious as he was to finding why Granger was acting so strange, he didn't fancy looking for her when he could leave class and do as he pleased. Snape raised his eyebrows coolly and Draco immediately continued. "I mean, I'll go if there's no other choice—"

"There is not, Mr Malfoy. You are the only student, aside from Ms Granger, who was completed today's task and earned a sufficient grade. Go now, quickly." Nodding glumly, Draco grabbed his bag before muttering "see you" to Crabbe and Goyle who looked as though they'd just realized Draco had not been in his seat for the last five minutes.

It had taken him maybe six minutes to locate the girl by which time Draco was certain she was _not _heading for the Hospital Wing. He found her a floor away from the seventh, sitting uselessly under a window. Sneering as he made his way over to her, Draco noted that Granger had stripped off her black robe and tie was now only wearing her skirt and white button up shirt. He paused as he reached the black material thrown on the floor haphazardly. Looking at her close up, she was no longer pale but her face seemed flushed and over-heated. She seemed to breathing heavily and her eyes were sliding in and out of focus. What was the matter with her?

* * *

><p>"Get up, Granger," said Malfoy indifferently. "Professor Snape told me to take you to the Hospital Wing." Hermione glanced resignedly at Malfoy; he was the last person she'd have wanted to see right now.<p>

"I'm fine, Malfoy," she replied grimly. At this, Malfoy snorted insolently. "I'm just going to lie down in my dormitory. You can leave."

"As much as I'd like to, I've been told to make sure you're taken to the Hospital Wing. Now shut up and follow." Without helping her up, Malfoy turned away and began walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing. A few steps away, he turned back to her and once he realized she had made no move to get up, he made an impatient noise.

Hermione sighed wearily and used the wall to help her stand while Malfoy watched her coolly. She hesitantly released the wall to lean down and pick up her robe, tie, and bag.

The rest of the journey to the Hospital Wing was a silent one, Hermione noted. Malfoy made no attempt to speak to her which was fine with her. In fact, it seemed as though he refused to look at her too. This was also fine with her as she did not like him seeing her like this. They were nearly there and thankfully, the dizziness had somewhat lessened though the feeling had not completely disappeared. Hermione still felt uncomfortably warm and would have liked nothing better than to lie down on the cold stone steps they were currently climbing down.

Malfoy stopped abruptly and Hermione bumped into him before leaping back in surprise. He stood stalk still for a second before spinning around. Hermione frowned in confusion and opened her mouth.

"Malfoy, what are—" Malfoy roughly covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes widened as she stared at him accusingly. He pulled her along with his hand covering her mouth and shot her a positively venomous glare when she made to talk again. Beginning to feel a little less bewildered, Hermione reluctantly allowed him to pull her into a small alcove that was out of view. He wouldn't hex her here of all places! They were in broad daylight! At that moment, Malfoy caught her attention and signalled for her to be silent. Hermione nodded impatiently and he removed his hand before peering out from the alcove. Hermione hastened to see what he was watching before she gasped.

Peeves.

She felt herself being pulled back by Malfoy and a mere second later, Peeves floated by them, whistling. Mercifully, he had not seen them.

A few minutes passed and as the sound of Peeves's whistling faded, Hermione felt Malfoy sag in relief beside her and in response, she squirmed uncomfortably. She was squished rather close to Malfoy and it was both awkward and overly warm. As if realizing she was there, Malfoy leapt up and away from her while giving her a disgusted look. Hermione felt herself turn red in embarrassment and anger. Feeling annoyed, she snapped at him.

"Grow up, Malfoy! It wasn't even a big deal. Honestly, acting like You-Know-Who was around the corner when it was only Peeves," she sneered, getting up and brushing herself off. She looked up to see a furious and shocked Malfoy opening his mouth wordlessly at her. It would have been comical if a wave of cramps had not hit her then. Hermione winced before hunching over and holding her stomach.

* * *

><p>The nerve of her! That stupid, ugly, brainless Muggle!<p>

Draco was embarrassed and angry; never a good combination, even for him. Clearly, Granger did not understand the magnitude of the danger they had just narrowly escaped. Had Peeves seen them, together and out of class, Draco was certain that _he'd_ never live it down. He didn't even want to think of the rumours Peeves would start; or_ worse_, what his father may do if got wind of them. And what of Potter and Weasley? Surely Granger didn't want _them _to know of this?

His retort died on his lips when he noticed Granger was no longer smirking but was hunched over and clutching her stomach. She was clearly gritting her teeth and her eyes were scrunched shut in obvious pain. Uncertain as to what was wrong with her, Draco turned away and decided it best to take her to the Hospital Wing immediately. The last thing he needed was Granger dying while he was supposed to be making sure she got to the Hospital Wing. He was just about to voice his departure and insist that Granger hurry when he heard the soft _thump _of a body colliding with the floor. Panicking, Draco turned to see that Granger had passed out.

Well _fuck_, he thought, completely at a loss. For a moment, he imagined leaving her there in the alcove and heading down to his dormitory to relax; it was a very tempting thought. Unfortunately, if anyone else found her, he would most certainly be held responsible.

"Granger! Wake up, Mudblood! Wake up!" Draco hissed before kneeling down and shaking her roughly by the shoulder. Granger groaned loudly and her eyes fluttered weakly. Draco sighed in quiet relief before roughly yanking her up by the arm. She made a small noise of pain and Draco bitterly hoped he'd twisted her arm. She was now up but did not seem able to stand on her own. Feeling like his father would kill him for what he was about to do, Draco looped Granger's arm around his neck and wrapped his own around her surprisingly narrow waist. With his free hand, he stuffed Granger's robe and tie into her bag before slinging it around his neck where his bag already was. It looked as though Granger had passed out again. She was pale and Draco felt a tiny bit of pity slip past his guard.

"Come on, Mudblood," Draco murmured almost gently, pulling her dead weight. "The Hospital Wing isn't far."

* * *

><p>The next time Hermione woke, she was lying in a bed. The curtains of the Hospital Wing had been drawn around her but she could hear Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey speaking.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Malfoy ask, his tone uninterested. Hermione felt herself blush; of course, Madame Pomfrey would have figured it out.

"I'm very grateful you brought Miss Granger here, Mr Malfoy, however her—her illness is not any concern of yours. I've given her a potion for pain relief and I promise you she will be fine in a couple hours," replied Madame Pomfrey confidently. "Now, you best head to your next class."

Hermione sighed in relief and listened attentively as Malfoy left the room. She heard footsteps approaching her bed and wasn't surprised when Madame Pomfrey pulled back the curtains and entered carrying her school bag. Hermione quickly sat up and Madame Pomfrey smiled reassuringly.

"Not to worry, dear. This is common for some girls. I've given you a potion for replenishing the iron levels in your blood. You should be fine in a few hours."

Hermione nodded and squeaked out a "thank you." The embarrassment factor was still there so to clear the air, she interrupted the silence with a question.

"How did I get here? All I remember is passing out in hall." Madame Pomfrey set down her bag on the side table before bustling to the edge of the curtains, preparing to leave.

"Mr Malfoy brought you here. I would also recommend that you come see me for this potion every month should the pain become this bad again." Hermione agreed and lay back down against her pillows as Madame Pomfrey left. She no longer felt overly warm and even the pain in her abdomen had lessened considerably. She stared up at the ceiling, contemplating Malfoy and his actions. Maybe he wasn't _such_ a bad person. Spoiled, rude, ignorant, and vile—but maybe even he had his good moments. Feeling a little confused by her own line of thinking, Hermione settled down into her blankets and fell asleep, thankful that she could sleep through lunch.

* * *

><p>Charms, as expected, had been a cinch. They had learned about Cheering Charms and while Draco wasn't exactly fond of the stupid look on his face, courtesy of Goyle, he couldn't exactly find it within himself to be annoyed in his present state.<p>

Much of the time his mind had wandered and he wondered what exactly could have been wrong with Granger. He hadn't seen her for all of lunch and even her friends had seemed surprised and confused regarding her whereabouts. Why wouldn't she have told them?

Granger aside, Draco had much more pressing concerns at the moment. Hagrid and his beast needed to be taught a lesson. Hagrid teaching in the first place was a mistake and it was high time the rest of society learned that lesson. Draco had already informed his Father on the matter and luckily father was in full agreement. The governors would be stepping in any day and making an announcement to hold a trial for the hippogriff; a trial Draco was beyond a doubt certain, Hagrid would lose.

* * *

><p>Time had finally started to take its toll on Hermione. Naturally she'd anticipated that repeating hours would leave her exhausted but the work load was unfortunately growing to be too much. Some weeks later, the strain from using the Time-turner continuously was being felt. Professor McGonagall had warned her about the side effects but Hermione was still certain she could overcome them.<p>

Missing Charms had not been part of her plan. It was the first class she'd ever missed at Hogwarts and Hermione was ashamed at herself. Cheering Charms were at the top of her to study list now.

Some days Hermione found herself tempted to push back the clock then head up to the dormitory and get some much needed sleep but of course, the risk of being seen was far too great.

Sleep would have been welcome.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: I'm having difficulty tweaking the final part of HP Book 3 for this story (Draco's not in it much so both characters have huge plot differences: Hermione's fighting a werewolf and going back in time, Draco's probably in his dormitory sleeping lol) so I've decided to split it into two parts and just post this monster now and the second half later. HP 4 is totally done though! Can't wait til I get there and they start growing up a little. They're all only 13 in Prisoner of Azkaban!

I'd appreciate feedback aka reviews! ;)


	4. Prisoner of Azkaban, part II

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter. Some dialogue and all the characters used in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two, Part II<em>

Hermione set out for her morning classes still feeling incredibly tired. Her workload had not lessened by any means and although Hermione attempted to manage her time as efficiently as possible (especially given that she had an unlimited number of hours at her disposal), it seemed that having all the hours in the world was not enough to manage classes without losing sleep.

Checking the time and seeing that she had (for once) a few minutes to spare, Hermione rushed over to the library. On top of her classes, there was another pressing issue at hand. There was still a bit of time but Hermione wanted to learn a bit more about Magical Creatures causing accidents. Buckbeak had not meant to harm Malfoy, surely Malfoy was at fault here. She found a seat at the library and surrounded by piles of books, she tried to calm her frayed nerves by reading...

It was becoming fast apparent that wizard history books and court records were no less biased than the counterpart Muggle versions. Creatures were simply seen as lesser to wizards. Hermione was beginning to understand why Hagrid's love of animals was considered strange even in the wizarding world.

Pursing her lips as she read about a case in 1409 where a "untameable and beastly" male unicorn attacked a group of men, Hermione wondered exactly how much had been excluded from all the cases and whether or not this poor unicorn may have been similarly provoked as Buckbeak had been by Malfoy. Shaking her head, Hermione quickly noted the books and pages before packing her bag and hurrying off for first period History of Magic.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in second period History of Magic contemplating what he had seen. Binns was droning on and on and instead of attempting to make sense of what he was saying, Draco's mind was reeling at what he had seen.<p>

He was certain he'd seen _two_ Grangers.

The first time he'd noticed Granger had been on his way upstairs to History of Magic. She had passed him on her way downstairs. She had been alone for once and seemed preoccupied so naturally Draco had taken the opportunity to stick his leg out and hopefully have her tumble down the stairs. Unfortunately, Granger's preoccupation was not enough to have her trip over his leg. Once she noticed his outstretched leg, she had skipped over it while sending a sour glare in his direction.

Chuckling as he reached the top of the stairs, Draco froze when he noticed a bushy-headed girl walking past him and down the hall. Frowning, Draco whirled around and saw Granger at the base of the stairs and walking away. He quickly swung his head back and saw Granger walking further away from him at the top of the stairs.

Logically his mind told him it wasn't Granger at the top; perhaps a girl with a similarly bushy hairstyle. But he knew that awkward body and straight-as-a-board posture belonged to Granger. Even the bag was exactly the same! Slung over her chest and bulging at the seams. Frowning, Draco took off after the look-alike. Once he was level with her, he hung back slightly to get a look at her profile without her noticing him. Her visibly brown eyes were facing forward and did not notice him scrutinizing her. This was Granger. Draco screwed up his eyes as he studied her. Her slim nose, the heart-shaped face, her overly large front teeth... this was beyond a doubt Granger! Stunned, he hadn't realized he'd moved forward until the startled girl in question turned her eyes on him and stopped moving. Her mouth hung open slightly. Draco could see some kind of comprehension dawning in Granger's eyes. Unable to stop himself, he blurted out exactly what was troubling him.

"Granger... weren't you going downstairs?"

Granger hesitated for the briefest of seconds; she looked almost _scared_, before she seemed to snap out of it. Rolling her eyes in typical Granger style, she adjusted her bag before turning to face him fully. She met his eyes directly without hesitation.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Honestly, I have to get to class so I don't have time to waste chit-chatting with the likes of _you_."

Draco felt himself bristle at the way she said 'you'. What was the matter with him? Why would he even _consider_ speaking civilly with the likes of Mudblood Granger?

He gave her a haughty glare before turning around swiftly and heading back to the classroom he'd just passed. Only much later did he realize he had never gotten an answer out of her.

Draco shook his head and forced himself to concentrate on Binn's lesson as he magicked his quill to write for him (since his arm was still, ah, _broken_). He was thinking too much about it. Perhaps Granger had turned around on the stairs and headed upstairs or he'd mistaken the girl on the stairs. In any case, he was wasting far too much of his precious time thinking about the likes of _Granger_.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as she made her way to Astronomy (<em>and<em> Ancient Runes downstairs, technically), Hermione let out a relieved sigh. That had been far too close. Another second later and Malfoy would have figured it out.

She had forgotten she'd run into Malfoy on the stairs one hour ago. He had tried to trip her so it made sense that he'd noticed her heading downstairs to her Ancient Runes class. It had been careless to walk across the staircase in plain sight of the people there. Still, most people weren't so observant. It was only because Malfoy took special notice of her at that time that he'd been able to realize her mistake. As she made her way up to the Astronomy tower, Hermione resolved to be more diligent around the likes of Malfoy. He was possibly suspicious now or at the very least he may suspect Polyjuice potion.

It had been a close call but her secret was still safe. For now.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius Black was at Hogwarts<em>. _He had tried to break into the Gryffindor Common room_.

_He's after Harry Potter. _

These words were spreading like wildfire through Hogwarts. Even now, as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle made their way to the Great Hall with the rest of their house people were still whispering and talking about what they had heard from others.

It did not come as surprise when Dumbledore announced the presence of the mass murderer in the school. However Draco _was_ surprised to find himself settling into a sleeping bag in the Great Hall to sleep. It was damn uncomfortable, and the words 'lumpy' and 'dirty' came to mind. Couldn't Dumbledore have bothered to give them beds? Dumbledore had just left with the majority of teachers to search the castle for Black. To the left of him, Crabbe and Goyle had both gone to sleep immediately after getting into their sleeping bags. All around him people were still whispering garishly and trying to figure out how Black gotten into the castle. He overhead snippets of their conversations:

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a female Ravenclaw. "Just appear out of thin air, you know,"

"Disguised himself, probably," said an older Hufflepuff.

"He could've flown in," suggested the Thomas boy in Potter's house.

Draco snorted at the stupidity of the imbeciles around him. Clearly no one here had ever read _Hogarts, A History_. With a jolt of surprise he heard Granger's voice not too far away. He could recognize her scathing and irritatingly bossy voice anywhere. He listened closely to make out what she was saying.

"—am I the _only _person who's ever bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History_?" Draco felt a little stunned then quickly became moody and turned away from the sound of Granger's voice, mentally blocking out her conversation. He glared resolutely at the floor. It was nothing to become angry over, he told himself. Merely a coincidence. So what if Granger had thought the same thing he did? Read the same books he did? It was at times like this that he felt awkward and unable to justify _why _he was angry, only that he was and it was Granger's fault.

There had been one other time like this; in their first year on the train, he had seen Granger sitting alone in a compartment with Longbottom. It was the first time he'd seen her. She was wearing her school robes having changed quicker than most students, like him. He had not known she was a Mudblood back then though; if he had known, he would surely never have thought such things, but at that moment, when he first saw Granger, it felt as though he was looking at someone very much like himself.

She was bossing Longbottom around from what he could make out; in general, she seemed bossy and confident in herself, bordering on overconfident. Maybe it was the similar way she bossed around Longbottom as he did Crabbe and Goyle or maybe it was the fact that she seemed to have a superior expression on her face that made her look impressive, whatever it was, Draco had felt an immediate kinship with her. He remembered walking past the compartment once more on his way back from meeting Potter; he had glanced inside once again and was a little disappointed when he found the compartment empty. During the Sorting ceremony, he had felt that same feeling of a disappointment when 'Granger, Hermione!' had been made a Gryffindor. Of course, this had all happened before he knew exactly who Granger was; she was a filthy Mudblood who would later join the golden trio, nothing more, nothing less. Still, it was moments like these that made him angry; angry at himself for having ever thought they were similar, angry at Granger for _proving _that they were similar, and angry at Granger's _filthy_ Muggle parents for not being wizards.

* * *

><p>There was no sign of Sirius Black but Hermione was certain that Harry was his target. Black wouldn't leave Hogwarts until his objective had been accomplished so Hermione was certain he was hiding somewhere in Hogwarts or in Hogsmeade. With the Dementors floating around all throughout Hogsmeade, Hermione acknowledged that Black could very well be in the castle in disguise.<p>

It was a frightening concept but not one that Hermione was unfamiliar with. Second year had felt much like this when Muggleborns were being attacked by some unknown monster. Privately, Hermione felt that Sirius Black did not seem as frightening in comparison to a Basilisk but Black was a proven murderer.

To Hermione's great frustration, it seemed as though the entire school (excluding the teachers, of course) had already moved on from the fact that a notorious mass murder had just infiltrated their school. The entire school was instead more concerned about the upcoming match of Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff rather than Slytherin since _apparently _Malfoy was STILL "injured" and couldn't play. Terrible weather conditions aside.

Sighing, Hermione made her way to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ron at her side. Ron was animatedly trying to engage her in a discussion on how exactly the weather could prove to be a detrimental factor to the upcoming Quidditch match.

"This kind of rainfall makes visibility a right pain in the-"

"_Charming_, Ron. Come on, enough about the match, we're due to start Hinkypunks and I can't wait to see how Professor Lupin will—oh no." Hermione froze at the threshold of doorway to the classroom. Ron looked up to see what had stopped her and swore loudly.

It looked as though Professor Snape was teaching today. _I can already tell this won't go well..._

* * *

><p>At the exact moment Hermione was in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Draco sat smugly in his Charms class. Thanks to him, Potter would be playing Quidditch tomorrow in the foulest weather conditions seen at Hogwarts while Slytherin <em>wouldn't<em> be. And really, who'd ever want to play in such awful weather?

It had been worth keeping the stupid cast on this long.

* * *

><p>The day of the Quidditch match saw Hermione and Ron soaked to the bone as they stood in the stands watching Gryffindor and mostly Harry's progress. The Gryffindor team itself seemed to be doing well as they were 50 points up but the problem was with <em>Harry.<em>

"Why is he just flying around aimlessly around the pitch like that?"Ron yelled over the loud rain, following Harry through his binoculars. "He almost looks as though he's lost! And he nearly hit another player again, he should be able to see them coming from that distance!"

"Of course! That's it, Ron! He _can't _see!" Hermione shrieked. "I have an idea!"

"What? I couldn't hear you, Hermione!" Ron yelled back, straight into her ear. Grimacing, Hermione waved at Ron to indicate she'd explain later before taking off from the stands to get down to the pitch.

Fortunately, as she made it to the pitch, the Gryffindor team called for a time out. Hermione sprinted over to Harry, the mud squelching unpleasantly beneath her boots.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!" Obediently, Harry passed his glasses to Hermione who tapped the glasses with her wand while saying, "_Impervius_!"

"There!" Hermione beamed, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!" Turning, Hermione rushed back across the pitch to the stands.

The match resumed and Harry seemed motivated to end the game as quickly as possible. Back in the stands, Hermione and Ron followed Harry's progress eagerly as he raced to catch up to Diggory who'd spotted the snitch.

"Come on, mate, come on..." Ron was muttering. But it was strange. Ron's voice sounded muffled and faraway. Frowning, Hermione turned away from the binoculars to look at Ron but to her horror, she suddenly recognized this characteristic of fading sounds. She whipped her head back to the pitch and sure enough, hundreds of Dementors were in the stadium. The feelings of sadness began to creep into her and consume her but Ron's yell caused her to glance upwards in time to see a single player falling off his broom 50 feet from the sky. Hermione screamed. _Harry!_

* * *

><p>Draco could not believe his fortune. Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch match and Potter had fallen off his broomstick and failed as a Seeker and a man. Really, who actually <em>faints<em> when they get close to a smelly old Dementor?

To commemorate the occasion, Draco had decided it was high time to take of the cast. This was too good an opportunity to miss, imitating Potter falling from his broom. So delighted was Draco, that he didn't even care that Weasley flung a revolting crocodile heart at his face in retaliation during double Potions. It seemed as though everything was going as it should, especially when Professor Snape took 50 points from Gryffindor.

_Nothing_ could ruin this wonderful year. To top off the news, Draco had heard from Marcus Flint that Potter's Nimbus 2000 had been smashed by the Whomping Willow. It had been a stroke of genius _not_ playing Gryffindor!

* * *

><p>Many days later, Hermione felt her heart constrict as she recalled Harry's face on the way back from Hogsmeade after they'd overheard the teachers, Rosmerta, and Fudge talking about Black's true evilness. It was scary to believe he'd once been a friend to Harry's father. It was heartbreaking to hear that Black was Harry's <em>godfather. <em>

Thankfully, Harry seemed to have calmed down from his depressed mood and at the very least, he didn't seem to be insisting on _looking_ for Black. Going to Hagrid's to distract him had been a good idea even if going there brought more bad news on top of everything else. Buckbeak would be getting a hearing. It had come to this.

The very next day, Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed over to the library to try and find some references on successfully acquitted magical creatures to bolster Hagrid's statement.

Some things couldn't just be left up to chance. Luck didn't seem to be on their side (Hermione shuddered at the very thought of Harry, just a teenager, going up against a deranged, grown man like Black) but they would work to make their own luck. For Buckbeak.

* * *

><p>Draco was feeling beyond smug. The hearing for the beast Buckbeak was set. His father had informed so in a letter. It was high time <em>somebody <em>tried to reign in the oaf and his mad ideas. Draco could not recall a time he'd ever been so pleased. Potter had finally lost a Quidditch match, Sirius Black was after Potter, Hagrid and the Golden Trio were about to have their precious beast beheaded, and best of all, Potter no longer had his bloody Nimbus 2000!

* * *

><p>Christmas day, Hermione was faced with a new personal dilemma.<p>

Harry had gotten a Firebolt for Christmas but there had been no sender. Immediately, Hermione suspected Black. To make matters even worse, Ron had seriously attempted to violently kick Crookshanks which had infuriated Hermione. Ron aside, Harry's safety was at risk with that broom around and though Hermione could see how much Harry adored his new broomstick, it was for his own good. And so, during Christmas dinner, Hermione approached Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I'd like to have a word with you." Hermione began nervously.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" replied Professor McGonagall briskly, dabbing her lips with a napkin.

"Professor, it's just that...well, Harry has received a gift that has no sender name. It's quite an impressive gift too—a Firebolt broomstick—so I was just a little worried at exactly why the sender would want to remain anonymous. I was thinking perhaps they–_he–_might have done something to the broom..."

Professor McGonagall looked over at Hermione sharply. Hermione could see at once that McGonagall knew who "_he" _was referring to.

"Yes, it does seem strange, Miss Granger. Black could very well have sent the broom. Head up to your Common Room. I shall be along shortly to inspect the broom once I've had a word with Professor Dumbledore."

Nodding, Hermione headed upstairs, dreading how Harry and Ron would take the news. She hoped they would understand why she told Professor McGonagall...

* * *

><p>The holidays had ended and Draco returned to Hogwarts to come across another somewhat pleasant surprise. For some reason, the Golden Trio had broken up into two factions. Potter with Weasley and Granger, alone. Draco couldn't fathom exactly why Granger had stopped associating with the two. Perhaps it had to do with the rumors in their grade that Granger now owned a cat that seemed to attack Weasley and his disgusting, fat pet rat.<p>

Whatever the reason, Draco often saw Granger at the library these days and more often than not, she was surrounded by massive towers of books. For the first time, Draco realized that Granger looked incredibly tired. He had heard from Pansy that she'd somehow managed to take every available class this year, perhaps it was too much to handle? Come to think of it, Draco didn't think it was _possible_ to take every class. Granger must be doing lessons late into each night to have enough time for it all.

Still, seeing Granger alone and not with Potter and Weasley was a refreshing sight and for some reason seeing her without the two made Draco inexplicably pleased.

* * *

><p>It was just too much on top of it all. Ron had just accused Crookshanks of killing Scabbers and while Hermione wanted to have steadfast faith in her beloved pet, she was beginning to wonder whether or not her pride was worth the fight. Ron had always loved Scabbers; Hermione could see that clearly. It pained her to see Ron upset but it made her angry to think he couldn't look beyond her cat's unconventional appearance.<p>

Deep down, Hermione wondered why she had been so taken with Crookshanks from the get go. Perhaps the orange cat had reminded her of herself. Intelligent, not beautiful in the conventional sense but still majestic in its own way, and above all, the similar look of loneliness from being forsaken based on appearance. Or in her case, because of her blood. She knew it was silly really, getting angry at Ron for not accepting her cat unconditionally; it didn't mean Ron didn't accept _her_. Ron just had a harder time accepting her cat because of his pet rat. That's all there was to it.

Despite telling herself that Ron _didn't_ hate her, it was hard to maintain her composure when he outright spoke badly of her during the Quidditch match after party. Hermione could feel her eyes welling with tears _again_ and the last thing she saw clearly was poor Harry's stunned face before running upstairs to her dormitory, sobbing outright.

* * *

><p>News had spread that this time, not only had Sirius Black managed to get into the castle, but he'd gotten into the Gryffindor common room and had been holding a knife in Potter and Weasley's dormitory room.<p>

There was no doubt in anybody's mind now that Black was specifically after Potter. However the rumor going around was that it had been _Weasley's_ bed that Black had been standing over before Weasley woke up screaming bloody murder.

The attention had clearly gone to Weasley's head however Draco kept to himself at this point in time. He was still in detention from the failed Quidditch Dementor—_ahem—"_joke". To say it had been humiliating was an understatement. McGonagall had yelled herself hoarse after the match and while Dumbledore hadn't been half as loud, his creepy look of sadness and disappointment was enough to make Draco feel uncomfortable and perhaps a little bit ashamed.

What it really came down to was that it just wasn't fair how Potter somehow acquired a Firebolt! Jealously was something Draco could admit he was not used to handling well. Hell, before the likes of Potter and Granger (nothing to be jealous about over the _Weasley_), Draco couldn't recall a time he'd _ever _been jealous. Everything he'd wanted in life had been his. Draco was smart, well-bred, rich, and a _good _flier naturally. These traits had defined him and it was hard to accept you weren't the best at something. Losing was never in the nature of a Malfoy.

And for that very reason, Draco would see to it that the hippogriff died.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Draco gleefully hid behind the castle doors, Crabbe and Goyle on either side, listening. A moment later, Hagrid turned round and headed back towards his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief. The hippogriff's fate had been sealed.

"Look at him blubber!" Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stepped out from the castle to meet with Potter, Weasley, and Granger who had been trying to comfort the oaf.

"Have you ever seen anything as quite as pathetic as that?" said Draco, glancing at Potter and Weasley, trying to goad them, "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Potter and Weasley predictably both made furious, violent movements and Draco relished the chance to watch Crabbe and Goyle beat the two of them to oblivion. He smirked, ready, but not for—

SMACK!

Granger had slapped Draco around the face with all the strength she could muster. He staggered. Potter, Weasley, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as she raised her hand again.

"Don't you _dare _call Hagrid pathetic you foul—you evil—"

"Hermione!" said Weasley weakly. He attempted to grab her hand as she swung it back. It was clear he too was in complete shock. Draco held a hand to his cheek; he could feel the sting even now. The Mudblood had truly hit as hard as she could! He looked up, shocked at her nerve.

Granger had pulled out her wand. Draco stepped backwards automatically. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered. At the moment, Draco could think of nothing to say or do. He couldn't hit Granger back. Even now, he did not feel anything aside from shock. There was nothing right in fighting a girl and privately, Draco could acknowledge that Granger would out-hex all of them.

"C'mon," he muttered without meeting her eyes, and the next moment, they left for the dungeons. As he walked in complete silence, Draco felt the shock and surprise wear off in place of anger and humiliation. Once they had reached their house, he hissed the password and rushed into the Slytherin common room leaving Crabbe and Goyle near the entrance still looking shell-shocked. He walked straight past Pansy Parkinson who had noticed him walk by and had opened her mouth but shut it immediately afterwards with a look of fear, at his expression no doubt. As soon as he was in the boys' dormitories, he opened his trunk and pulled out a large, ornately decorated hand mirror to assess the damage.

There was some redness though not much. However it was enough for Draco to boil over in fury. That Mudblood had dared to touch him! She had actually made contact with his skin. He immediately tossed the mirror back into his trunk and stood to take a shower and rid himself of her filthy touch. His mind seemed to be uncontrollable as it flitted around thinking _things_ and panicking at the thought of his reputation. Even as he prepared for his shower, still seething, a part of him had begun to get over the anger and humiliation and was already contemplating revenge. Even though he wanted it, Draco privately knew he would never seek out revenge against the Mudblood physically. At best, he would make sure the hippogriff died. Yes. The beast would die and then Granger would be sorry she humiliated him like this.

Draco's second point in his three point argument against Granger was dis-proven during this moment. Of course, having long forgotten the argument, the moment would only be significant to Draco in the sense that he'd always remember it with pain and mortification.

Although he wasn't yet aware it, it was this moment where Draco began to acknowledge Hermione Granger as something more than a mere Mudblood. He would also never realize that that it was because of this incident that he'd begin to notice her in ways that he really shouldn't have.

* * *

><p>If Hermione was being honest with herself, her patience may have been pushed to its limits because of the Time-Turner. Perhaps maybe this one time, she'd taken on a bit too much. Indeed, because of her tiredness, she actually missed Charms and instead fell asleep! It was a good student's nightmare come true.<p>

Some changes had to be made soon and if things didn't change fast enough, it was time to take matters into her own hands, to change her fate by her own actions. Without using the Time-Turner.

Already, some things were changing for the better. Ron was back on speaking terms and seemed to have recovered from Scabber's death, Malfoy's stunned look had been worth raising her hand against him, and Hermione no longer had to put up with the likes of Trelawney.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch Cup final of Slytherin versus Gryffindor was all anyone could talk about. Even Snape had let the Slytherin team practice on the pitch more than ever. To Draco's curiosity, Snape seemed to be particularly determined to beat Gryffindor and he wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Potter <em>somehow <em>managed to evade punishment for being in Hogsmeade. Draco was certain it had been Potter's head. Somehow he'd hidden the rest of his body and managed to rush back to the castle. Regardless of whether it had been Potter or not, _he_ was going to be the one to pay for the mud ball to his head, one way or another.

Despite the bravado he displayed in the halls, Draco honestly did not know _how _he could overcome a Firebolt. In fact, the pressure of going head-to-head with a Firebolt was enough to make Draco queasy. The day of the match, Draco felt ill and was much more withdrawn and quiet. Potter walked into the Great Hall to the loud cheers from the other 3 houses and hissing from Slytherin. Draco did not partake in any of it and instead tried to visualize a way to overcome a Firebolt.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself, once again, standing in the stands with Ron with both of them using binoculars. The only difference this time was that 3 quarters of the school was crammed in with them. Thankfully, the weather conditions were good today and although Hermione wasn't much of a sports enthusiast, even she could feel the nervous tension in the air. The prospect of Slytherin being defeated for the first time in a long time was incredible and Hermione couldn't help but feel the same.<p>

So when Malfoy grabbed Harry's Firebolt, Hermione wasn't all that surprised to find herself a little miffed along with everyone as well.

"How _could_ he!" she said shrilly. "Harry might never get a chance like that again!" Ron seemed not to have heard her and was instead swearing on the top of his lungs, calling Malfoy a wide assortment of names that made Hermione cringe.

But Hermione need not have worried about Harry not getting another chance for at that moment, Harry accelerated so quickly he couldn't be followed by binoculars. Hermione quickly put down the binoculars and watched as Harry overtook Malfoy before snatching the tiny, golden snitch. He had done it. Harry had won them the Quidditch cup!

* * *

><p>Losing the cup had been a blow that Draco had mentally prepared himself for, yet it didn't prevent it from being an overall horrid experience. <em>I'd seen the Snitch first. I would have gotten to it first if I'd had a Firebolt... <em>

Seeing the whole school fawn over Harry Potter was nothing new but at this moment, there wasn't really anything Draco could say to console himself. The only thing he had on his side was the hippogriffs execution. At the very least, this would cause Potter some grief. That foul beast deserved death after what it did to his arm anyway.

* * *

><p>Hermione had had a feeling it would come to this. It was almost inevitable for trouble to pass them by. After Buckbeak's execution, Ron had chased after Scabbers (who had apparently been hiding in Hagrid's hut all along!) only to be dragged <em>inside <em>the Whomping Willow by a great black dog, who was actually an Animagus known as Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was not at all as Hermione had expected him to be. But by now, Hermione was used to her expectations being disregarded. Especially at Hogwarts.

For one thing, he was a lot more handsome and younger-looking than Hermione had seen in the pictures. His dark black hair fell in layers to his elbows and his grin seemed less sinister in person and instead more mischievous. There was a manic energy in his eyes that seemed all-consuming and bright. Of course, this was assuming you looked past his dishevelled and haunted state. Azkaban had done a number on him.

But as handsome as the man once was, Hermione had never been more terrified in her life. At least in second year with the basilisk, she had been prepared. It's always easier to face something bravely when you knew more about it. Exams were living proof of that. But Black truly seemed deranged and therefore he was that much more difficult to predict.

Hermione had not expected Black to deny his crimes and lie but finding out that he had been telling the truth all along was perhaps the most shocking of discoveries since finding out Professor Lupin was a werewolf.

Peter Pettigrew. _Scabbers._

Black was innocent. Lupin, the _werewolf_, was innocent too. And just when the truth was in their hands, everything went wrong...

_...Three turns should do it, Miss Granger. _

* * *

><p>Draco had received word from his father and simply couldn't believe that the hippogriff had escaped death; not to mention it managed to escape the very same day Black managed to escape from Hogwarts. Supposedly, the hippogriff had untied itself and flown away. Draco was positive Hagrid had somehow released the beast without being caught. It was absurd really, that the Ministry would allow themselves to be fooled by a brainless gamekeeper who didn't even own a proper wand!<p>

He wasn't certain how, but somehow he'd been outsmarted by an oaf. In addition to losing the Quidditch Cup to Potter, being slapped by the likes of _Granger_, well, Draco was _far_ from pleased.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>: It's been a ridiculously long time and I would like to finish this story sometime during my life so I figured I might as well finish this chapter off. I'd really like the characters to get older but I've been trying to rein in my impatience. As always, please review!

**HPAsherra**: I'm really happy you're enjoying it so far. I hope you're still around to keep reading despite my long absence.

**TomFelton'sGal-xoxo**: Thank you! Sorry for not updating as soon as I'm sure you were hoping. I'll be able to update quicker now that the third book is finished, thankfully.


End file.
